Various forms of play structures such as collapsible tents and other forms of travel simulating structures heretofore have been provided, but most of these play structures designed for use by children do not include sufficient features thereof promoting a high degree of usage of the imagination of children utilizing these structures.
Children's imagination can be considered nearly boundless and considerable character, intelligence, self-pride, independence, awareness and self-confidence development of children can be inhanced if those children are allowed to develop their imaginations. Accordingly, a need exists for a play environment which may be effective in promoting maximum use of children's imagination.
Examples of previously known devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention and which include structure designed to stimulate children's imagination to at least some extent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 887,803, 892,070, 1,916,714, 2,684,243, 2,941,333, 3,315,959, 3,338,001, 3,712,438 and 4,068,418.